vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Hindemith/Internationale Presse
__TOC__ =Australien= 4. Juli 2012 *'The Australian': Don't be fooled, the sin of plagiarism is a global issue (John Ross) "VroniPlag has so far documented 25 instances of plagiarism in Germany, starting with the case last year that led to the resignation of defence minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg." =Deutschland= 20. Oktober 2012 *'Deutsche Welle': Plagiarist hunters defend academic standards (Antje Binder / hw) "When day turns to night, the online chatroom VroniPlag Wiki starts buzzing. At 6:00 p.m., the first users begin to appear on the screen. By around 10:00 p.m., the majority of them are online. They're looking for plagiarized work in doctoral theses. They do this all through the night, after their day jobs in many cases, but they don't get paid for it." 10. Oktober 2012 *'Spiegel International': Doctored Dissertation? Education Minister Under Suspicion of Plagiarism Education Minister Under Suspicion of Plagiarism (cgh) "Initial indications of sloppy citation were found by activists associated with "VroniPlag," a wiki begun in March 2011 that has since been responsible for eight prominent politicians or professionals in Germany having their Ph.D's rescinded as a result of plagiarism. VroniPlag was founded in the wake of the Guttenberg scandal." =Frankreich= 25. Juli 2012 *'Slate.fr': Ces hommes politiques accusés de plagiat "Les hommes politiques n’enseignent pas, mais au sein des universités des cas de plagiat ont aussi été découverts. La BBC rapporte notamment le cas d’un livre de droit allemand dont plusieurs passages sont un copié-collé de Wikipédia, même les articles sur le plagiat y sont copiés." =Großbrittannien= 12. Februar 2013 *'The Guardian': Is there a doctor in the house? (Timothy Garton Ash) "Have a laugh at Germany's fetish for doctorates – and the ministers tripped up by it. But is the British title cult any better? ... In between, two German members of the European parliament have also been stripped of their doctoral titles, thanks to online netizen hunts (Tally ho! What a jolly German sport) using a Wikipedia-like collaborative platform called VroniPlag." 9. Februar 2013 *'BBC Mundo': Los detectives que aterrorizan a los políticos (Thomas Sparrow) "Cuando los medios alemanes publicaron que había sospechas de plagio en su doctorado, Guttenberg las calificó de 'absurdas'. Pero dos semanas después se reunieron decenas de personas (entre ellas Weber-Wulff) con el objetivo de desmentirlo. En una página llamada Guttenplag Wiki documentaron sus hallazgos. Poco después, el ministro se vio forzado a renunciar y los "detectives" empezaron a buscar nuevos casos. Ahí nació VroniPlag." 25. Juli 2012 *'BBC News: 'Viewpoint: The spectre of plagiarism haunting Europe (Debora Weber-Wulff) "A spectre is haunting Europe, and this time it is the spectre of plagiarism and scientific misconduct. Some high-profile politicians have had to resign in the last 18 months - but the revelations are also shaking respected European universities. ... Soon it was suspected that a major ex-politician's daughter was guilty of plagiarism in her dissertation, and a new wiki was set up, VroniPlag Wiki, to document this case. Quite soon plagiarism was discovered in yet another dissertation, and it has not stopped." =Mexiko= 3. August 2012 *'LaJornada': Penultimátum. Plagios intelectuales en Europa "La famosa universidad decidió estudiar a fondo el contenido de dicha tesis. El plagio del ministro y el de la diputada se supieron gracias a una campaña de la plataforma de Internet, VroniPlag Wiki." =Österreich= 22. Februar 2013 *'Tiroler Tageszeitung': Uni Innsbruck. Plagiatsverdacht erschüttert Uni: Doktorarbeit wirft viele Fragen auf "Der Professor weist die Vorwürfe der deutschen Plagiatsexperten „VroniPlag“ zurück, dass seine Arbeit großteils aus nicht ausgewiesenen Zitaten bestehe. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass eine Überprüfung der Universität die Unrichtigkeit der gegen mich erhobenen Anschuldigungen erweisen wird“, sagte er zur TT. ... „Meine Dissertation war und ist eine zumindest nach dem damaligen Stand der Wissenschaft erarbeitete Arbeit, die wie üblich auch auf Vorpublikationen Bezug nahm und, wo wissenschaftlich geboten, diese Bezüge auch richtig ausgewiesen hat“, betont er." 21. Februar 2013 *'derStandard.at': Deutsche Plagiatsjäger untersuchen erstmals Arbeit aus Österreich „Laut der Internetplattform wurden bisher 51 von 260 Seiten untersucht und dabei knapp 20 Prozent des Textes als Plagiat eingestuft. Neun Seiten sollen dabei zu 50 bis 75 Prozent aus nicht ausgewiesenen Zitaten bestehen, 17 Seiten aus mehr als 75 Prozent Plagiatstext.“ *'DiePresse.com': "Vroniplag"-Plagiatsjäger prüfen Arbeit aus Innsbruck „Die Plattform untersucht zum ersten Mal eine Dissertation aus Österreich. Der Verfasser ist mittlerweile Professor an einer deutschen Uni.“ 6. Februar 2013 * Die Presse: Wie Plagiate internationale Spitzenpolitiker zu Fall brachten "Auch eine andere deutsche Politikerin wurde bereits durch ein Plagiat zu Fall gebracht. Die FDP-Hoffnung Silvana Koch-Merin legte ihre Ämter in EU-Parlament und Partei nach Vorwürfen nieder, sie habe für ihre Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben. Laut der Internetseite „VroniPlag“ wurden auf 57 Seiten der 227 Seiten langen Arbeit Plagiate gefunden. ... Koch-Merin wurde der Doktortitel im Jahr 2011 von der Universität Heidelberg aberkannt.". =Polen= 26. Dezember 2012 *'Gazeta Wyborcza': Kolejny plagiat niemieckiego ministra (english)(Bartosz T. Wieliński) "Sami łowcy plagiatów, którzy tworzą stronę VroniPlag (de.vroniplag.wikia.com) i przez prawie dwa lata zdemaskowali już 37 plagiatorów, w tym kilku znanych polityków, byli w kropce. Większość twierdziła wprawdzie, że Schavan doktorat napisała niechlujnie, ale to za mało, by jej nazwisko umieścić na prowadzonej przez VroniPlag liście hańby. Część dopatrywała się jednak w jej pracy świadomego plagiatowania i domagała się odebrania jej doktorskiego tytułu." 27. August 2012 *'wyborcza.biz': Nieustraszeni łowcy plagiatów (Bartosz T. Wieliński) "Jest też wątek polski. Rok temu VroniPlag zdemaskował dr Cornelię Evę Scott, która rozprawę o wpływie narodowych kultur na programy motywacyjne broniła na Uniwersytecie Ekonomicznym w Krakowie. Plagiatów doszukano się na co piątej stronie. Nie wiadomo jednak, kiedy straci tytuł naukowy." (Ähnlich: Nieustraszeni łowcy plagiatów, Internauci na tropie plagiatów. Przyłapali już kilku polityków, naukowców..., Internauci pogrążają polityków. Za oszukane prace doktorskie.) =Rußland= 18. Februar 2013 *'КАПИТАЛ СТРАНЫ': Чуть больше месяца срока дано на разработку системы проверки на плагиат дипломов и диссертаций (Just over a month period given to develop a system check for plagiarism theses and dissertations) "Для координации усилий по поиску плагиата депутаты Илья Пономарев и Дмитрий Гудков создали «общественный комитет против фальсификации науки „Антиплагиат“. Комитет, как ожидается, должен стать аналогом немецкого сайта VroniPlag, посвященного поиску заимствований в диссертациях. (Google Übersetzung: To coordinate efforts to find plagiarism deputies Ilya Ponomarev Dmitry Gudkov created "Public Committee against fraudulent science" Antiplagiat. '" The Committee is expected to be analogous to the German site VroniPlag, dedicated search borrowing dissertations.)" *'Russland-Aktuell': Scharfe Plagiats-Vorwürfe gegen Schirinowski-Sohn (ld/.rufo) "Deutsche Plagiats-Jäger als Vorbilder Am Freitag hatte der Blogger Andrej Rostowzew zahlreiche Passagen aus der Lebedew-Arbeit veröffentlicht, die nach seiner Aussage wortwörtlich aus einer ein Jahr zuvor von einem gewissen Michail Kornjew eingereichten Arbeit namens „Dominierende Faktoren bei der Parteienbildung im heutigen Russland“ stammen. Rostowzew nutzte dabei das Know-How des deutschen Plagiats-Jagd-Projektes VroniPlag, von dem man 'noch lernen und lernen kann'." 14. Februar 2013 *'slon': Проверки на плагиат: кто следующий? (Check for plagiarism: who's next?) (Vera Kichanova) "Андрей Ростовцев (блогер afrikanbo) рассказал, как это может работать технически. 'Я изначально предлагаю всем не изобретать велосипед, а познакомиться с опытом работы уже действующего в Германии аналогичного проекта VroniPlag. ...'" =Spanien= 17. Februar 2013 *'El País': Doctores en plagios "La obsesión alemana por los títulos académicos dispara las tesis falsas. Una web de voluntarios ha cazado a decenas de políticos y científicos ... Los participantes en VroniPlag quieren, insisten, “concienciar a los estudiantes de la importancia de lo que hacen y también que las universidades aumenten el control y la información”. La controversia actual hará que muchos empiecen a preguntarse qué es un doctorado y para qué sirve. Algunos proponen reformas legales para sacar el título del DNI. Dannemann cree que “aun así, tendrían que pasar dos generaciones” para que Alemania pierda sus pasiones doctorales." 9. Februar 2013 *'El País': A la caza de políticos plagiarios (Fernando Aramburu) "Los aficionados a la caza de plagiarios se van conectando cada día a partir de las seis de la tarde. Hacia las diez ya está toda la manada en movimiento. No cobran un céntimo; pero se divierten, en especial cuando la pieza avistada es famosa. Entonces se coordinan, intercambian información y acorralan a la presa potencial desde todos los flancos. Como consecuencia de las pesquisas de VroniPlag, al menos ocho científicos y políticos han sido despojados en Alemania del título de doctor." 8. Februar 2013 *'lainformacion.com': 'Cazadores de plagios', la especie que mantiene en vilo a los políticos tramposos de Alemania (María Torrens Tillack) "“No me puedo imaginar que Schavan siga siendo ministra Educación la semana que viene. Su credibilidad ha quedado destruida”, opina el cazador de plagios Martin Klicken, seudónimo de uno de los fundadores del portal colaborativo VroniPlag. Este ingeniero doctorado y treintañero prefiere mantener el anonimato para evitar represalias. Ya participó en la iniciativa que destronó a Guttenberg y la plataforma donde colabora ahora activamente, VroniPlag, ha publicado 40 casos de supuestos plagios, 12 de ellos eran de políticos. Aún así, asegura que le interesa “el lado científico, no solo el político”." =Spanien -- Katalonien= 23. Februar 2013 *'ara.cat: 'Caçadors de plagis que tomben polítics (Cristina Mas) "Una vintena de '' revisors'', dedicats a perseguir el plagi acadèmic, que treballen a VroniPlag, una web semblant a la Wikipedia, en què es posa a escrutini l'autenticitat de les tesis doctorals. " =Ukraine= 25. Januar 2013 *'УКРІНФОРМ': [http://www.ukrinform.ua/ukr/news/mislivtsi_za_plagiatom_u_nimechchini_vlada_pid_pritsilom_1790346 Мисливці за плагіатом у Німеччині: влада під прицілом] (Ганна Снігур-Грабовська) „Загалом на VroniPlag Wiki вже опубліковано близько 40 наукових робіт, в яких було знайдено плагіат. Ще 50 нині перебувають у процесі перевірки. В основі сайту лежить спеціальна програма, яка виявляє в електронному варіанті дисертації уривки з робіт інших авторів і відсутність посилання на них.“ =Ungarn= 25. November 2012 *'HVG.hu': Nem számít hungarikumnak a plagizálás (engl. Google-Übers.) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Silvana Koch-Merin, Jorgo Chatzimarkakis, Matthias Pröfrock, Veronica Sass, Uwe Brinkmann, Bijan Djir-Sarai, Margarita Mathiopoulos. A németek vagy szeretnek másolni, vagy csak jobban értenek az ügyek kinyomozásához, mint mások." 21. November 2012 *'HVG.hu': Semjénénél szerényebb átvételért is ugrott már doktori (engl. Google-Übers.) "Szinte iparszerűen vadászik a plágiumra egy német közösségi oldal, a VroniPlag Wiki: másfél év alatt 32 doktori disszertációról, egy habilitációs dolgozatról és egy tudományos módszertani kézikönyvről állapította meg, hogy a szerzők kisebb-nagyobb arányban más művekből másoltak, anélkül, hogy megfelelő módon hivatkoztak volna a forrásokra." =Türkei= 25. Juli 2012 *'BBC Türkçe': Avrupa'da 'intihal salgını' düşündürüyor (Debora Weber-Wulff) "Geçen ay hukuk öğrencilerinin nasıl makale yazması gerektiğini anlatan yeni bir kitabın üçte birinin intihal eseri olduğu, aralara Wikipedia'dan bölümlerin de cömertçe serpiştirildiği ortaya çıktı. İlginçtir, intihal hakkındaki bölüm bile intihal yapılarak hazırlanmıştı. Sorunun yaygınlığını göstermek için zu Guttenberg'in tezi de hatalı şekilde olmakla birlikte örnek gösterilmişti." =USA= 9. Februar 2013 *'New York Times': German Fascination With Degrees Claims Latest Victim: Education Minister (Nickolas Kulish and Chris Cottrell) "Here in the homeland of schadenfreude, digging up academic deception by politicians has become an unlikely political blood sport. There is even a collaborative, wiki-style platform where people can anonymously inspect academic texts, known as VroniPlag." 6. Februar 2013 * Businessweek: In Germany, an Online War Against Résumé Padders (Aisha Labi) "Germans take their academic titles seriously, usually insisting on being addressed by their full list of honorifics. ... Now a band of online vigilantes is taking aim at what it sees as rampant title inflation and résumé padding among German elites. ... Following their success in exposing Guttenberg, the group named its successor wiki site VroniPlag, after their next victim ...". 2. Juli 2012 *'The Signpost': Uncovering scientific plagiarism (WiseWoman/Debora Weber-Wulff and Graf Isolan) "The experiences of the past year and a half have shown that plagiarism is a widespread phenomenon – not only in Germany. It affects universities large and small, in many fields of study at all levels. Plagiarists may think they are being smart to be re-using electronically available materials for their own texts – but they forget that there are people well-versed with online research instruments and scientific texts who are no longer willing to let others achieve scientific merit by illegitimate means. Using wiki technology to collaboratively fight plagiarism, the latter have joined forces and have thus become major new players in the scientific community."